bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Komamura
Introduction Komamura is a powerhouse with 2nd highest stamina. He has exellent ringout ability and high priority projectiles. Pro *2nd highest stamina *A-S rank Damage output *Long reach *High priority projectile, goes through walls *GS, fast, has range, and rings out *Giant bankai *Useful super bugs Con *slow and tall *long recovery *S series, unsafe on block Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *slow and unsafe on block *nice reach and wide range Sx2-Punch *slow and unsafe on block *gap between S and Sx2 is big, parryable *stuns Sx3-Slash 2 *slow and unsafe on block *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is big, parryable *wall bounce Air S-Air Slash *standard air slash, easy to use GS-Tackle *fast, ranged, and cause spiral juggle *leads to easy ringout and combo Grab-Stagger, Stun *land free combo Special Moves A-Ground Wave *slow start up and recovery *projectile cannot be destroyed, goes through walls B-Charge Slash *safe on block, parryable *tracks enemy, OTG *chargable, guard crush at initial charge, unblockable on max charge Air A-Triple Ground Wave *long recovery *OTG *short ranged Supers O-Shock Wave *safe on block, fast to travel *launcher, untechable down *OTG Air O-Triple Shock Wave *long recovery but safe if blocked *good damge on whole three hits *OTG *free super bug: activate right before landing on a higher elevation on the peak of jump height EX-Hammer Punch with Tenken *2 hit, wallsplat *can lead to good damge Bankai *more damage *activation cancels stage effects, supers, ringout damage, and combo chains *stage change *Kokujyoutengenmyouou do not take damage, blocks any moves(human shield) Kokujyoutengenmyouou *S, long reaching slash with wallsplat *A/B, stomp, wide radius move, stun EX-Jump Slash *90% damage if hit directly *5% to the entire ground *Stomp bug: Activate a stomp, and cancel to O, the stomp now does 90% damage followed by an EX ativation Combo 1. Sx2, GS, Sx3 *Build reaitsu, high damage 2. Sx2,GS, Sx3,O, OTG air A *High damage 1 bar combo 3. Sx2, B, O, Sx3 *Variation 4. Sx2, A, O, Sx3 *Variation 2 5. (falling off elevation) Sx2, A, O, Sx1~2, fall off, Air S, Sx3, O *very high damage, stage dependent. 6. [ Sx2, R3 ( toward wall ) ] xN *a loop combo which only works leaning against a wall, not practical Strategy Close Range Sx1~2 *unsafe *cancel to GS=dodge retaliation when whiffed, ringout, guardcrush *cancel to A, O, anti parry *cancel to B, homing slash, safe on block Far Range *GS tackle for ringout, quick knockdown *Snipe behind obstacle with A *Back up teammate with O Bankai *Activation can cancel supers, cancel combo, and ringout(save a falling teammate) *Try being infront of the giant, to have the giant cover Komamura's back *Remember to stay in the center when the bankai is about over, prevent falling when reverting back to the original stage *Don't use any supers near the end of Bankai, it will get canceled before reaching the enemy *Use the giant as a shield against powerful projectile attacks Combo Vid *'Komamura Combo Vid'